Her
by CarlaFan
Summary: a story about the girl with the loud mouth and the dirty giggle.


**Hi :), I'm new to this page but I'd had a thought for a story that I'd started writing but I'm unsure about posting it but i thought that i would post this chapter and I'd like to think some of you might like it. It's primarily about Carla but as far as relationship's go it's probably going to be about Liarla, though if you don't like that pairing it probably isn't for you but I'd like to think there are fans of them on here. I'm not sure what the layout of this is going to be like so if it's all put together rather than having gaps in i hope it doesn't put you off, i saved it in the document with gaps in to separate particular part but it won't save like that. Could i also point out that the line in italics is from a song and not something i wrote myself. Anyway, here goes...**

 _"Why are you so mad, is it 'cos i'm classy and you're a trashbag?"_

Chapter One.

 _Carla Donovan. She was 14 years old and she was from one of the more rough estates in the area she lived in, she hadn't known anything else, it wasn't as if they could afford to move regardless of the money Sharon Donovan made from dealing drugs and though she thought that she hid it well her 14 year old daughter wasn't stupid and she knew more than Sharon might have liked to think. She had glossy raven locks and a slim but very flattering figure and a tongue that could get her into trouble, something that she wasn't unfamiliar to whether it be with other people her age, or adults. She made her way to school, dragging her feet as she went, that was until her friend Michelle Connor had linked her arm and all but dragged her along to their form group. She was chattering away to her as they walked though about what, Carla was unsure, she'd zoned out of the conversation completely and was thinking about her little brother Robert. She sighed silently at the thought of him, he had been getting into so much trouble he'd been sent to stay with someone else after Sharon had made out that she wasn't able to cope with him and his behaviour and it wasn't something that Carla was sure she could forgive her. What kind of parent had she been anyway? It was her fault Rob was in trouble, it wasn't as if she had set him any kind of example with dealing drugs from the back door of the house she brought her up in. Well, dragged up would probably be a lot more accurate description was Carla's thought. She was pulled from her thoughts from Michelle speaking to her and turned a little as they entered the form group._

 _Before she had answered Michelle the teacher of their form group, Ms Chaps spoke in Carla's direction and her tone was sharp as she did. "You're late again Miss Donovan."_

 _Carla shrugged, "I'm here aren't i?"_

 _"Don't take that tone with me young lady, if you're going to drag yourself in here late at least have the decency to apologise for it."_

 _Carla scoffed and turned to take a spare chair though bit the inside of her mouth gently after the teacher spoke again. "Stay behind after form." She snapped, as Carla slumped in her chair. Detention? that was what something that she could have done without._

 _As the class were dismissed to leave Carla shifted to leave with a group of other children who were in her class and as the chair scraped the floor and the noise of chatter began she thought she might have been able to slip out but as she got to the doorway her name was called. "Carla."_

 _She turned, "what?" her voice was a snap as she spoke as her tone similar to the teacher's who was tapping her fingers on the desk that was in front of her in what Carla guessed was annoyance. Well, she wasn't the only person who was annoyed in that room. What a moron, Carla thought, she was there wasn't she, so what if she hadn't gotten to the form group until a little later than the rest of the people who were there Mrs Chaps didn't like her and Carla knew it._

 _"Stay back after school, if you can't learn to follow simple instructions then you'll have to stay back until you do." She smirked. She didn't like Carla, as far as she was concerned she was a troublemaker and someone who was what she thought of as a waster and doubted she would amount to anything._

 _Carla hesitated before she turned, "I doubt it." was the comment she spoke in a whisper to herself and though the teacher asked her to repeat the comment she'd made she decided against it and left the room without so much as turning around and acknowledging the other woman had spoke and on leaving she slowly strolled through the corridors to her following lesson, Maths. She groaned quietly at the thought but as she turned the corner she bumped into a bigger girl than her and tutted before she moved to go past her but as she did the other girl slammed her hand against the wall before Carla got past so that her arm was blocking her path. They didn't get on and had argued in the past and though Carla tried to stay out of the way she knew she couldn't avoid her at that point. Ariana was a popular girl and who had a group of girls who followed her around and clung onto her every word she was pretty and she knew it and she was a girl who got anything she liked if she asked for it, a typical spoilt brat in Carla's opinion._

 _Carla raised her brow as Ariana slammed her hand against the wall and after stepping back slightly she spoke. "Is there a point in this or are you going to stand there like a dummy?"_

 _"I've been told you've been sniffing around Paul Connor."_

 _"I think you'll find he's been doing the sniffing, maybe he's not that interested in being with you. I mean, he would struggle to be as interested in you as you are in yourself wouldn't he."_

 _"Who do you think you are you little bitch?" She grabbed her chin and pushed her head back against the wall of the corridor as she turned on her. "Stay away from him, he is my boyfriend and why do you think he'd be interested in you Carla, you're a little rat."_

 _"That's rich, coming from you. What's the matter, can your ego not take being dumped or something?"_

 _Ariana slapped Carla hard and her cheek immediately began stinging. "Your own parents chose drugs and alcohol over you Carla so don't kid yourself and think Paul is interested in you, he is using you to try and get at me." She told her cockily._

 _The comment angered Carla and she knew that was as she thought there was truth in it and it was something she had thought herself before but rather than turn and leave as she probably should have she reached back with her fist before swinging it and hitting Ariana hard as she felt her fist connect with her cheekbone and after doing so she kicked her knee as Ariana brought her own fist forward and hit Carla in the stomach which caused her to double over._

 _Neither of the girls had heard Liam Connor walking along the corridor as his shoes scuffed against the floor and he ran a hand over his messy hair, he had been about to make his way to get himself a drink but on hearing the scuffle he turned and stepped around the corner but as he found Carla and Arana scrapping he went in their direction and wrapped his arms around Carla's waist as he pulled her back and she struggled with him. "Get off of me Liam." She shouted at him after turning around briefly, but before either of them could get another word out Mrs Chaps walked to them from the other end of the corridor and Carla grabbed Liam's hand after he'd spoken to her quietly. "Leg it."_

 _She ran in the opposite direction with Liam and they made their way out of the school and out of the gates and after getting around the corner and away from the school they both stopped and leaned against the wall gasping for breath. Carla moved her hand to the shirt she was wearing and raised it a little to reveal a red mark on her stomach and as she did Liam turned, though almost dribbled as he did, her smooth tanned skin, what would it be like to brush his fingertips over... He turned around a little and swallowed hard before speaking to Carla to try and rid himself of the thought he'd had. "Does it hurt?"_

 _Carla shrugged, "a bit."_

 _"Why were you scrapping with her for, you know she does all of that stuff for some kind of attention so people talk about her."_

 _"I know. Someone must have told her your Paul's asked me to go out with him and she lost it."_

 _Liam couldn't stop his gut from twisting as she mentioned going out with someone else and especially his brother, he'd tried to tell himself that all the feeling's he had for Carla were friendly but he knew that he was lying to himself. "Come back to mine eh? Let's forget about that place?"_

 _Carla offered a small smile and turned to walk back to the Connor household with him and after a little hesitation Liam wrapped his arm around Carla and she leaned into him warmth as she did._

 _After being with Liam, Carla had reluctantly left to go back to the place she shared with Sharon to make out as though she'd been at school, though she knew she was unsure of whether they would have called her to tell her and guessed if they had she'd know about it as she stepped foot through the door. After turning the key in the lock Carla stepped into the scruffy house that was littered with empty pop bottle, cans and drug paraphernalia and after kicking an empty pop bottle out of the way she closed the door behind her and was met with silence. She went through the hall and into the main room of the house and found Sharon on the couch in a heap and sighed quietly, she must have drunken herself into a stupor again. What was it that was so irresistible about alcohol? It made her violent and gave her a hangover and as far as Carla was concerned the attraction wasn't at all understandable._

 _Carla went to her room and closed the door behind her before undressing and after doing so she changed into a pair of washed out grey pants and a vest before moving to lay on the single bed, though as she did it creaked and groaned. She guessed she must have dozed off for an indeterminable amount of time but as she shifted from where she'd been and stretched she moved her legs around to the side of the bed and left her room to go in search of something to eat but was stopped as she heard voices and frowned as she made her way to the stairs quietly to try and get a better idea of what it was that was going on and who it was that was in the house. The people who Sharon kept company made her nervous and knowing that there was someone in there who sounded like a man made her uncomfortable, he was probably a druggie or someone who'd come around to threaten her for owing him something or other._

 _Sharon Donovan was leaning against the old table in the kitchen of her house with a cigarette in her hand and a glass of Whiskey in another, her foot tapped against the floor and she chewed on her lip in between taking long drags of the cigarette. She'd been stirred from the slumber she'd been in on the old couch by a knock on the door and on answering it she'd found a younger man who was smartly dressed in a grey suit and had a case and a large bag with him. Completely confused Sharon had thought he might have been someone official but after he'd explained to her that he'd been told by someone else from the estate that she might have had a spare room she opened the door a crack wider and at the mention of cold hard cash she'd allowed him into the house and after draining the liquid that was in the glass Sharon stubbed out the cigarette and took the bottle from the table, of which she hadn't put the lid back onto and poured another generous amount into the glass she'd been drinking from._

 _"I'm Frank, Frank Foster." He held his hand out for her to shake which she did and after doing so he let his hand fall to the table as he continued. "I'm at business college and i could do with somewhere to stay and i was talking to someone from one of the flats and they told me they thought that you might have had a spare room that i could use."_

 _Sharon frowned, "what's the matter with your own place, you don't come across as someone who doesn't have anywhere to go."_

 _"It's too much travelling to go to and from my place. It's not a problem if you're not interested i thought it was worth asking that's all." Frank moved from where he'd been but before he did Sharon placed her hand on his arm._

 _"I might be able to help you out Frank, how much are we talking here?"_

 _He shrugged, "what would you like for the room."_

 _Sharon smirked, "that was the kind of answer i was after."_

 _Carla frowned as she listened to the conversation that he been going on between Sharon and the guy who was in the kitchen who she'd learned was Frank, she knew nothing about this guy and she'd spoken to him about moving in, what did she think she was playing at? Of course she knew why, though doubted the extra money that she got from Frank staying with them would go on anything useful like making the house nicer or food, but probably on drugs and her being around the pubs more._

 _As the kitchen door opened Carla shifted from where she'd been and dashed back into her room though as she did what she didn't know was that although she might have gotten back to her room before Sharon had known she'd been there, Frank however had caught a flash of her moving around the corner to the landing before she went to her room and she smirked a little before making his way to the stairs himself as Sharon took him through to the room that had been Rob's, something that angered Carla no end. She couldn't keep her own son with her but hadn't had any problem with moving some complete stranger in if she thought she might be able to buy some more rubbish to put into her system so she didn't know where she was and what she was doing. She sighed quietly and kicked a chest of drawers before slamming her hands onto them, she had to get out of there, being like Sharon wasn't something that she liked the thought of and at the thought of turning out as she had was almost enough to bring her out in a cold sweat._

Carla stirred a little as small hands prodded her back and after turning around she found that her little girl, Vivia, was beside her bed with a teddy bear in her hand and her mane of dark curls messily ruffled. She was taken aback a little at the intensity of the flashback she'd had and it had almost been as though she'd been back there again and she shuddered at the thought, going through her childhood again wasn't something that she liked to think about and after having Vivia she'd tried to be the complete opposite as what Sharon had been to her. Or what she hadn't. She reached out to wrap her arm around the little girl's waist and after doing so she pulled the toddler into her so that she was laid beside her and after doing so she spoke to her though her voice was a little groggy and was a whisper as she did. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I stay with you mama?"

"Of course you can, don't you like your new room?" Of course Carla understood that being somewhere completely different to where she was used to would probably unsettle her, she wasn't sure of being in the apartment herself but she knew she couldn't avoid the place completely, though had thought about it.

"I might miss you?"

Carla kissed her nose gently before she cuddled her close and draped her arm over her as she shuffled into her body as Carla brought the blanket over them. "You're so precious do you know that?"

"I lob' you mama"

"I love you baby." She whispered, before drifting off into another restless slumber.


End file.
